<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, dear... by BARASH_bez_NUSHI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200433">oh, dear...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARASH_bez_NUSHI/pseuds/BARASH_bez_NUSHI'>BARASH_bez_NUSHI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARASH_bez_NUSHI/pseuds/BARASH_bez_NUSHI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Останься хотя бы в моей голове.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, dear...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Опять драббл, да, но это сейчас в целом отражение моего внутреннего состояния, и мне становится легче, когда выплескиваю это на бумагу, так что то, что есть. Вдохновлено Земфирой.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Остатки запаха твоего шампуня на моей одежде, уходящие в полутона твоего собственного аромата, мираж твоей греющей улыбки, фантомное ощущение лёгкого прикосновения к моей щеке, а затем мягкого поцелуя твоих теплых и вечно обкусанных губ, отзвук твоего лучистого «привет» и еле слышного смеха, отсвет первого длинного весеннего луча в твоем вечно интригующем, пронизывающем взгляде глаз, похожих на два стакана с коньяком.</p>
<p>Все это стало нереальным, почти призрачным.</p>
<p>Все это было частью моей реальности, моей плоскости бытия, где я коротала часы. Даже не дни.</p>
<p>Все это исчезает прямо сейчас, разваливается на части, стирается в пыль, превращается в ничто, и я никак не могу остановить это.</p>
<p>Я больше не могу собрать твой образ воедино, он ускользает от меня, как песок ускользает сквозь пальцы, а я пытаюсь поймать каждую деталь, которую ещё могу помнить, в такой панике, словно мне снова пять, и волна смыла мой песочный замок, оставив от него только унылую, бесформенную и сырую горку.</p>
<p>Помоги мне, прошу тебя. Я чувствую, будто умру, как только твой образ окончательно рассеется во времени. Может, я все ещё буду ходить на работу, улыбаться коллегам, друзьям, вести правильный и совершенно разумный образ жизни такой себе идеальной дочери и жены, а по вечерам безудержно курить и опустошать бутылку бренди за вечер, почему-то я уверена, что больше никогда не смогу почувствовать себя по-настоящему живой, по-настоящему, искренне влюбленной в кого-то настолько прекрасного.</p>
<p>Может, мне просто чертовски повезло, что в этом огромном мире я встретила именно тебя. Просто повезло, что такая как ты посмотрела на меня, а не сквозь меня, как это делают абсолютно все окружающие меня люди. Под твоим взглядом я почувствовала себя такой неидеальной, с помятым рукавом блузки, с выбившимися из прически прядями, такой скучной, такой неособенной, и такой</p>
<p> живой.</p>
<p>Может, я эгоистка.<br/>
Нет, я совершенно точно эгоистка, раз делаю тебя смыслом моей жизни так безоглядно, не спрашивая тебя и взваливая такую тяжёлую ношу на твои хрупкие, загорелые плечи. Прости меня, но я не могу иначе. Я не могу сдержать это всеобъемлющее чувство внутри меня, которое просто кричит о том, чтобы я была рядом с тобой и ни с кем больше.</p>
<p>Я люблю тебя.<br/>
Я ненавижу себя.<br/>
И я знаю, что это неправильно, нездорово, не то, что тебе нужно.</p>
<p>Я знаю, что ты по щелчку пальцев можешь найти человека, который прикоснется к твоей родинке под глазом гораздо нежнее, который поцелует тебя гораздо чувственнее, с которым у тебя будет будущее, будет семья, будут дети. Твои родители совершенно точно будут довольны этим человеком и твоим счастьем. Я никогда не дам тебе этого, и я никогда не буду частью паззла твоей жизни, ведь я лишь дешёвый бульварный роман с неудачным финалом, на который ты отвлеклась, пока собирала этот самый паззл, и я не смею задерживать тебя ни секундой более после того, как перевернется последняя страница.</p>
<p>Я чувствую, что теряю тебя, и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Скажи, что мне делать? Как остановить это? Где предел, до которого я могу дойти в попытках не забывать тебя? Пожалуйста, останься в моей голове, я буду любить тебя безусловно и отчаянно, как ты захочешь.</p>
<p>Пожалуйста, хотя бы в моей голове.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>